Our Little Secret
by RedRumRyuu.xx
Summary: Naruto has a secret and is that one cute raven about to find out his secret?Or does he have a secret of his own?And could this secret be what he is secretly feeling for the blonde?Read to see what happens next.  This is a SasuxNaru fanfiction with Yaoi


**Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction. So its probably not good and there might be mistakes idk so this is a short chapter so forgive me about that I promise the rest will be longer. **

**but anyways I hope you enjoy I thought this story was okay-ish aha but thankyou if you do happen to read it its not good so I dont expect this to be popular I just wanted to make a SasuxNaru Fan Fiction**

**I think SasuxNaru is a cute couple but I also like NaruxHina and im thinking about making another one for NaruxHina fans! yay haha oh im not so sure when I will make a chapter 2 to this but probably soon. Since I want to see what my little perverted mind can come up with :D**

**hope i dont creep you out but um yeah thanks!**

**This is rated M for Language and later serious Yaoi Moments I just dont know how this will turn out in the end but oh well thanks for reading and I will shutup now! aha**

**This is a Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or the characters in here all credits go to original creaters!**

**Thankyou!**

**-RedRumRyuu!:D**

**Our Little Secret **

**Chapter 1: Can You Keep a Secret?**

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_Sasuke-kun. Why is Sasuke-kun on my mind? Everything is such a blur, what day is it? Ahhh! Damn it I have to go on a mission today, no wonder why that bastard was on my mind. We have to do a mission together. At least that's what I told myself. Better get ready anyways. _

"_Ready to go! Now off to go see Oba-chan to get the details on our mission."I mumbled to myself. I quickly left my small apartment, only to run into that stupid raven haired guy known as Sasuke. He stared at me for a while before finally speaking. _

"_Hey Dobe. Are you ready for Our mission?" He smirked and I could feel myself blushing at the way he said "Our mission" He noticed and only made his smirk bigger,and my blush more noticeable. _

"_I'm not a dobe! Teme! Let's just go see Tsunade for our mission." I said with a smile on my face. I kind of liked the sound of that._

_He wasn't acting like a bastard today what a surprise; he's usually always cocky and so full of it. And I couldn't help but keep staring at him but stopped myself because he would get the wrong idea. He didn't seem to mind though, instead he had a faint smile on his face. Maybe this was going to be a good day today. It was only a feeling I got in the pit of my stomach telling me this but I couldn't help not believing it._

_We walked next to each other in silence, but it felt right standing next to the raven without arguing. It was peaceful like this but if he ever finds out about my dark secret we won't get to have moments like these. I only he hope he doesn't see through the real me._

**Sasuke's POV:**

_I ran into the blond on my way to Lady Tsunade's, and he seemed calm. This was strange because he is always loud and hyper. Something was on his mind but I didn't have the courage to ask him what was wrong. He looks kinda cute when he's serious. Why did I just think that! I blushed a little and looked away so he wouldn't notice but I think he saw because there was a huge smile on his face._

"_Hehehe. Sasuke-kun" He said as he got closer to me. I wondered how close we were to Tsunade's office as my face turned bright red when he said my name. "What Dobe?" I managed to ask trying to regain my composure._

"_Sasuke-kun I really hate it when you call me a dobe." I stared at those amazing blue eyes as they pierced right through me. I was so close to doing something I'd really regret. I stepped back a little and he followed. I realized he was teasing me, but two can play that game._

"_Oh really Dobe? It suits you, and I like it." The last part I whispered in his ear. It made him turn red so I smiled. I saw Tsunade's office and was so grateful that we finally made it. I don't think I could have handled another minute standing so close to him._

"_I just wanted to ask you one thing Sasuke. Can you keep a secret?" I stared at him while he just grinned, why is he looking at me like that? I didn't know what to say to him but answered anyways. "Yes I can keep a lot of secrets. Why?" _

"_Cause I have a secret. Sasuke-kun I want to tell you but you promise me you would never tell anyone?" At that instant my heart began to race, I really wanted to know what this baka was hiding._

"_Yes. I promise."_

"_Do you really want to know?"His grin began to fade I wondered why. I just wanted to know what he was hiding, but that could wait till another time. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Yes but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to dobe." _

**Naruto's POV:**

_I snapped out from whatever trance I was in and regretted what I had told Sasuke. A look of disappointment spread across my face as I held back the tears because now Sasuke-kun knew I was hiding something and I would have to tell him sooner or later. As Sasuke whispered that last sentence in my ear: "Yes but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to dobe." It made my heart skip a beat._

_I smiled a weak smile at him when I realized we were at Tsunade's office. I couldn't find my voice and I didn't know what to say to him. Instead I went towards him and hugged him. The small blush on my face was now as bright as a tomato._

"_Naruto." He simply whispered, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" I asked nervously. _

"_This is our little secret Naruto." I stared at him and only smiled, closed my eyes, and then I felt his face get nearer as soft lips met with mine. It was only a peck but the feelings behind it meant so much more. This was now our secret. He looked me in the eyes and pulled away when I heard him whisper "Idiot." He walked into the office and I followed._

_Suddenly I realized I would have to spend a whole two days with him on a mission, I was happy but also scared because of what happened just now. _

_I stepped in and saw Sakura-chan in there talking to Sasuke. I was kind of mad because she was flirting with him like always. She was all over him trying to get as close to him as possible when Sasuke-kun pushed her out of the way._

"_Sakura-chan! I didn't know you would be here!" I yelled energetically. Sasuke decided to walk away up on to her office. "Yeah I got an emergency call from Tsunade. She said she needed me to work late at night at the hospital today." I had to cut our conversation short because Sasuke had left already._

"_Oh. I see well good luck with that Sakura-chan! I gotta go Sasuke and I have a mission today and we have to go to granny Tsunade's office for the details."_

"_Good luck Naruto-kun."She smiled and waved at me before she left. _

**Sasuke's POV:**

_I walked out of Tsunade's office when she told me the mission; it was a simple B-rank mission. She also told me to tell Naruto the details since he couldn't make it on time. I was walking out when I saw Naruto waving goodbye to Sakura and turn around to look at me._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun your back. Whats our mission going to be?" I felt a surge of jealousy at the sound of disappointment in his voice. But I had to tell him the details. But instead I told him something else._

"_Meet me at Ichiraku's today at 3. I'll tell you the details there." He immediately grinned._

"_Fine but your treating me to ramen!" He replied. I knew this was going to cost me but it was too late to take it back. I offered to walk him home but he denied. So I kissed him on the cheek when no one was looking._

"_I can keep a secret. But can you keep a secret?" I whispered in his ear in a seductive tone. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I saw the tears ready to fall. So I leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips to make the tears go away._

"_So see ya at 3?" _

"_Yeah," He smiled and walked away. I couldn't help but think. What have I gotten myself into?_

_**Note: If you couldnt tell how old they are mainly cause I didnt explain it well here are their ages in my story.**_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Sakura:17**_

**_Thats their ages and I will probably not put other characters ages in because they are all about the same age so yeah but hope you liked it i would appreciate it. And um I will have other pairings later on so leave me some requests on who you want to be one of those other pairings in my story._**

**_Thanks :D_**


End file.
